Abbie's adventure
by mjdeathe
Summary: Abbie Gray wakes up to find that she has been turned into a pichu. She has no idea how she got there but wants to find a way back home. Traveling around Unova, her life will change as her destiny takes her to places she never could have imagined.


Abbie Gray was sleeping when she felt the wind start to pick up; she curled up into a ball thinking that she was sure that she had closed her bedroom Window. Reaching back she looked for her blanket as she had a habit of knocking off of her as she slept. Feeling around, she started to wake up as she wasn't feeling her bed but grass. Waking up startled she jumped up and fell straight down again onto her face, getting up again this time more slowly she looked down at herself and saw two yellow chubby arms with pointy fingers that seemed to be attached straight to the arms but as she moved her hand she saw that slightly below the fingers on the strange arm there was a slight indent, and as she moved her hand, the paws on the arm would move. Next she tried her fingers and the same thing happened. She really woke up when she realized that these strange arms where hers. Desperate to find out what happened to her, she looked around seeing mainly trees and grass. Turning around and almost falling again she saw a large lake not that far away. She decided to go there; taking two steps she lost her balance and fell on her face again. Not wanting to keep on falling she decided that it would be better for her to walk on all fours for the mean time.

Making a slow but steady pace to where the lake was. She found that she was still using her feet and not her knees as she was walking, which only served to make her more worried than she all ready was, so when she got to the lake she took a peek. What she saw made her mind go blank, staring back at her was a chubby yellow face, and the cheeks had red dots on them, the ears where diamond shaped with light silver coloring around the top boarder. Nervously she took her hand and put it to her face and the reflection did the same thing. With a shock she realized that she was in the body of a pitchu which put her into a panic. The next thing she felt was vibrations going through her body, the reflection showed sparks on her checks which only served to make things worse. In half a second she released the static electricity shocking herself, with more shooting off in random directions. After she recovered from the shock she sat down and started to slap her face trying to wake herself up. After a few hard slaps her checks were sore and she was still in the same place making her realize that she was not dreaming bet was wide awake. Shaking her head she made a decision to look for a way back home if it was the last thing she did. Getting on all fours she was about to start walking when she heard laughing behind her turning she saw a young man about the age of sixteen. As he walked up to her at her shacking his head still laughing a bit.

"You are a strange pitchu, you know that?"

'Excuse me but I happen to be a human and not a pithu.' but all he heard was. "Pi pichu pi pi chu pi, pichu."

"You must be a shiny pitchu." He said taking a small ball from his belt.

She was starting to get scared because she that the ball meant nothing but bad news for her. As he pressed the button the ball enlarged to about the size of a base ball, panicking she let out a stream of lighting at him shocking herself a bit and knocking him unconscious. She shook her head clearing her mind. Seeing him just lying on the ground scared her, thinking that she killed him she ran for her life to the woods that were to her right. She ran for most of the day. She was so scared about what she had done that she didn't notice the heavy storm clouds forming overhead. It was almost dark when she stopped exhorted from running most of the day. She sat under a tree getting her breath back when she felt a large drop of water hit her on the nose. Looking up she got a different fear suddenly hit her. This time it was telling that she had to get to higher ground. The only problem was that she was too far from the nearest cliffs, even if she ran, her legs were too small to get her there in time. Suddenly the bushes rustled a bit to her left and a deerling hopped out. Seeing her, the deerling went straight to her.

"You seem to be tired, would you like a lift." the deerling said with a slightly masculine voice.

"That would be a great help sir." She told him as she tiredly hopped onto his back.

"You should hold on as tight as possible." He informed her just before he ran to the cliff. Following a well known path he got to the cliffs if minutes. It had just started to rain and the deerling was worried that wouldn't make it to a shelter in time

"Are you still holding on back there?" The only thing she could do was nod her head because between the storm and riding the deerling she was almost ready to pass out with fright. The deerling sensed this and went up a small passage that led to a cave that would keep them safe from the storm as quickly as possible with out freighting her anymore. Several minutes later they made it to the cave entrance. They just got inside when the rain really started to pore down with the lightning sounding in the distance.

"We should be safe here from the storm for the time being." Looking back over his shoulder he noticed that she was shacking like mad. "What seems to be the problem there?" he asked worried it was something he had done.

She got off of him and burst into tears from what had happened to her so far. The deerling was taken back by this, his mother had told him once that pichus, pikachus and richus were very proud and only let those extremely close to them see them hurt or upset. "What's bothering you little one, is it something I've done?"

She shook her head, her tears spraying a little. The deerling went and sat down next to her. She leaned into him. "I miss my mother, I have no idea where I am and I killed a young man." With fresh tears falling as she finished talking.

"I can't help you with the first thing, but I think I can help you with the other two." She looked up at him not understanding what he was saying. "Ok you are in Unova, and as far as I remember my mother telling me is that the most you can do to a human if I'm correct…" He said looking at her; she nodded her head ever so slightly making him almost think that he had imagined it. "is to knock him unconscious at the most. You need to be a powerful pikachu or richu to kill a human." She looked at him and seeing that he was telling the truth and not trying to comfort her made her happy.

"Thanks, I was really worried there for a minute that I had killed someone." She stated tears starting to stop. Resting her head into his side, she let out a small yohrn .

"I should warn you. Your kind, are rare in this reign and that's talking about the ones with trainers. No one has seen a wild pichu in this area before. So every human that you come across will want to catch you. So you need to hide yourself really well if you want to remain wild." He waited a few seconds for a reply but when none came he turned to find her fast asleep pressed tightly into him trying to get as worm as possible. Just shaking his head, he wrapped his body around her to keep the wind away from her.


End file.
